A Walk To Remember Here On Earth
by sportygal72
Summary: A mixed story between a walk to remeber, here on earth, and other's with a little twist
1. how it began

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in here are owned by JK Rowling.  Some of my ideas are from other movies.  I'm not making any money from this story.  I'm just tryin' to entertain my friends and others, so pls don't sue me.

Chapter 1:  How it began

It was Draco's 18th birthday and his father had just given him the new Weezer 5000.  It was the upgraded version of the Weezer 3000.  

It was a Saturday in his 7th year, so Draco decided to take his new broomstick for a spin.  He decided to head to Hogsmead and show his broomstick off to Harry Potter.  

He saw them come out of the Quidditch Supply Store and was heading for the Arcade Place.  Draco landed softly infront of them with a sneer on his face.  

" Hey Potter, look at what I have."

Harry was too busy makin-out with Ginny, that he didn't bother to look.  Draco looked at Hermoine and smiled.

"Hey mud- I mean Hermoine."

"Hello, Draco"

They both blushed. Last year, in their 6th year at Hogwarts, Hermoine and Draco had an intimate connection.  Draco was cryin after his father had just abused him in front of the whole school, when Hermoine came to comfort him.  Ever since that day, Malfoy gained respect for Hermoine and stopped calling her names.

Ron saw this and got angry and jealous. 

"So Malfoy, what have you got there?" tryin to break their moment.

"Oh, my father gave me the newest broom they have for my birthday.  The Weezer 5000."

Harry heard this and stopped kissing Ginny to examine the new broom.  Ten seconds later, he went back to kissing Ginny.

" You wanna see how fast it goes Weasley," said Malfoy looking at Ron's old Nimbus 2000.  

Ron made it in the team last year as a keeper.

"You think you can beat me with that junk of yours?"

"I'll show you, Malfoy."  Ron got on his broom and sped off with Malfoy all the way infront of him.

Malfoy was laughing at Ron.  Ron was so mad at him for looking at Hermoine in a way that made him look like he was interested in her and for thinking he was better than him.  Without even thinking, Ron took out his wand, pointed it at Draco and said, " I'm going to kill you."

"Incendio," Ron said as a ball of fire came out of his wand and was headed for Draco.  Hermoine saw what was happening and warned Draco.  Luckily, Draco heard and dove down.  The fireball missed him, but hit the Arcade Place instead. The Arcade Place was on fire and everyone inside was hurrying to get out.  The fire spread quickly. Harry and Ginny was still kissin each other, while Ron was in the air with his mouth wide open.  Ron landed on his feet and on the ground.  Next thing he knew, he was on his ass and his jaw was hurting.  Malfoy had just punched him. (No duh!)  

" What the fuck were you tryin to do asshole!"  Hermoine was looking at Ron with an angry face

Some witches and other wizards were able to calm the fire down.  The Arcade Place was destroyed pretty badly.  (Wow, I didn't know a small fireball could do such damage in a small amount of time, especially when there were a lot of wizards and witches to put the fire out)

The ball of fire was intended to hit Draco's broom, but since Ron's Wand was taped in the middle because it broke in half again, it didn't have such a aim.  

"I- I didn't mean to," explained Ron to the people around him.  Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall came and took Ron and Malfoy by the ears and headed back to Hogwarts.  Everyone was staring at the professor's faces.  Red lipstick was smirred all over their mouths.  Both professors' blushed then gave the students a stern look.  Harry didn't know that his best friend had just been taken to the Headmaster's office because he was still passionately and roughly kissing Ginny

Harry was kissing Ginny's neck and was heading towards…ehem ehem… until hermoine noticed what they were about to do in public and stopped the both of them from any humiliation..  

"Get a room," she sighed and left.

"Thanks, we might just do that," Harry said.

Harry and Ginny climbed on to Harry's Weezer 3000 with Ginny facing Harry and her tongue all the way in the back of his throat.

 A/N:  My story might suck, but I'm just writing this when I'm bored in class.  So be nice and send reviews.  My friends enjoyed reading this and the rest of my chapters.  I hope u will 2.


	2. the punishment

A/N: Please don't criticize my writing.  I'm trying my best, but writing is not my favorite thing in the world.  Give me a break.

Chapter 2:  The Punishment

McGonagall and Snape dragged Malfoy and Ron to Dumbeldore's office.

" You two have done a terrible thing," Dumbeldore said in a raspy voice.  "You two ought to be suspended, - but since it's your seventh year, I will let this one go, on one condition…" The smiles on Ron and Malfoy's faces turned into a worried expression.  "You two will have to help rebuild the arcade you destroyed… muggle way.  Plus, you two will also have to perform in a play which will take place right before Christmas break."

"But Professor, why can't we just use magic?" Malfoy asked.

"The Arcade was built by the people of Hogsmead with their bare hands a long time ago.  They didn't use magic because they wanted their town to be a symbol of how much hard work and time they put to build them."

"What about the play?"  Ron asked this time.

"We needed more actors for the play and since you two are being punished this is a great experience to help you two solve yours and your house's problem between each other."  Dumbeldore explained to them.  " Oh by the way, you two can go to see Madam Promfrey and Ms. Granger next week for your parts, right after you finished helping out building the arcade."

"Hermoine?" Ron asked.

"She's the main character and the writer of the play.  Didn't she tell you?"

"No."

"I don't think your parents should be informed about his incident.  You may go back to your common rooms."  

When Ron and Malfoy opened the door on their way out, they saw McGonagall and Snape makin out.  Their hands were on places where it's not supposed to be.

"Excuse me Professor…" Ron interrupted.  The professor's didn't stop and ignored him.  Ron and Malfoy walked back to their common rooms with disgusted looks on their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  I'm sorry it's so short.  I'm having a writer's block rite now.


	3. a harry and ginny moment

A/N: Sorry about that.  I don't know how that happened.  The old Chapter 3 got lost.  

Chapter 3:  A Harry and Ginny Moment

Harry carried Ginny to his dormitory, while kissing her.  When they got to his room, he started to undress her in a romantic way.

"Did you take your birth control pills?" Harry asked.

"No I forgot." Ginny said disappointedly.

"Don't worry, I'll just use a spell.  He carefully took out his wand and said, "Prevent babies".

Harry took off all his clothes and said another spell to make his "piece" stay hard for a long time.  "Hardcore." His "piece" rose and looked MADD hard.  

She came over and kissed him, her lips wanting to touch more than his lips.  Harry's fingers trailed down his chest now. She loved the way he touched her, kissed her, and made her forget she was just a schoolgirl.  

"God, you are so cute," she said, her finger trailing down his lips softly very slowly.  

"I'm hungry."  One a split second, a can of whipped cream appeared in Harry's hands.  He started putting whipped cream on Ginny's pussy and started lickin' it.  He put some more on Ginny's stomach and made his way to her neck.  He put some in her mouth and kissed her passionately.  "You're so delicious I just want to eat you all up."  (How very corny)

When he ran out of whipped cream, he put his thingy inside her thingy and fucked her slowly.  His hips went back and forth back and forth. (I don't know how to describe cuz I've never done it, so bare with me.)

They've have sex for at least an hour now and did all the positions they were able to do. (Ex: doggy way, ass way, etc, and whatever position you can think of.  Like I said before, I've never done it.)  

" I love you Ginny."

"I love you two, Harry."

Harry was on top of Ginny kissin her when Ron walked in on them.  "Oh my god," Ron said as he stared at his little sister naked under his best friend.  

" Hey Ron," Harry said casually.  Harry was just getting off Ginny when Hermoine came in.  "Hey Hermoine."

Ginny was blushing right now.  "Ehem, can the both of you please leave.  I'm not fully dressed."  

Ron and Hermoine left.  "How come we never do that?" Ron asked Hermoine.  Hermoine pretended not to hear him and headed to the library.

Ginny got up and said, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join you?" Harry asked.

"Sure, why not?"

!!!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4:The Question

Building the Arcade was very though for Ron.He was all skin and bones.He had trouble carrying some of the wood and got tired very often.On the other hand, Malfoy looked like he was having fun.He always got hot and sweaty while he was working, so he usually took his shirt off all the time.When it rained, he always wore a white shirt.He knew how the ladies loved his body.He had six-pack abs, slightly big muscles and a nice tushy.(He doesn't really take his pants off, you know.I just imagined that it would be round and tight and made you want to squeeze it.I don't think Malfoy has that kind of ass, but that's what I want my dream guy to be.)All the girls would be watching him all the time, even Hermoine.Ginny was the only one not looking because she already had someone to look at.

Hermoine came up to Draco with some lemonade.

"You want some?" only offering it to Draco and not to Ron, who was behind them listening to their conversation.

"Sure."While he was drinking, a little bit of juice spilled and made its way down his bare chest.

Hermoine saw this, stepped closer to him, and licked it off his sexy chest.(Just kidding.She was thinking about it.She didn't actually do it, even though she wished she had.)

"It's delicious."

"Thanks."Just before Hermoine could leave and prevent herself from any humiliation around all these people, Draco grabbed her by the arm and asked her a question.

"Will you help me with my lines for the play?I don't want to mess it up and ruin the whole show.I don't think I can memorize it all by my self."Draco had been given the leading role for the play.When Ron found out during try-outs for the parts, he got so mad because Draco would get to kiss Hermoine at the end.Ron's part in the play was opening and closing the curtains.

"Sure," Hermoine answered."But you have to promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"You have to promise me you won't fall in love with me."

"No, problem.A Malfoy will never fall for anybody who is not a pureblood.I'm sure I can keep that promise."This did not offend Hermoine.She's got used to Malfoy calling her names that it didn't matter what he said to her anymore.

"All right then, see you around."She walked away and headed back to the group of girls that was waiting for her.

Ron got jealous and went up to Malfoy.

"Leave my girl alone."

"Are you threatening me?Don't worry Weasel, I won't fall for a mud blood.Besides, she's not even your girl yet."

"She will be.Stay the fuck away from her, you hear."

"Whatever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: It will take a while for me to put up chapter 5 because I have lots of tests this week. I haven't studied or even looked at my notes yet, because I was too busy writing this story up.Sorry!!! It will only be a week.Hope you keep on reading my story.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Weeks passed by and the Arcade Place was almost finished.  Draco and Hermoine had been spending all their free time together rehearsing their lines.  Draco has learned a lot about Hermoine.  

One day when they were rehearsing, Draco asked her some personal questions.  

"Why don't you care about what other people think?"

"What do you mean?"

"You let other people judge you and call you names.  I know your more than just brains."

"I don't really care about what other people think of me anymore.  I have better things to do than worrying about what others think ok my clothes, my looks, my friends and whatever the hell I do.  I made a list of things I want to accomplish before I…" Hermoine paused and tried to go back to rehearsing.  

"Before you what?"  Draco asked.

"Never mind."

"Ok.  Then tell me some of the things you want to accomplish."

" I don't know… Why are you so interested, anyway?"

"Oh come on.  Why not?  I won't say anything to anybody.  I swear."  Draco looked at her with his sexy silvery-blue eyes and begged like a puppy.  "Please."

Hermoine couldn't resist and gave in.  "Oh, all right"

"Ok, what's first on your list?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Fine, tell me something else."

"Ok …...I want to get a tattoo."

Draco laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?  I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"No, no I'm sorry.  But that's one of your goals to accomplish?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing.  I just thought that since you're Hermoine Granger, you would want to become the president or pass the N.E.W.T exams this year."

"Oh don't worry.  Passing exams are always on my list."

Draco laughed again.

"Tell me the rest."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know.  Just tell me the rest, then I wont ask you anymore personal questions again."

"Ok fine.  I've always wanted to learn all the spells without taking years learning them in the classrooms.  I also want to be in two places at once"

"Hmm… That's very interesting."  Draco said sarcastically.  "But they're so simple."

" I know, but it's better than nothing."

( There was more on her list, but it would be too boring if I kept on talking about it the entire chapter.)

It was the day before the play and Hermoine was heading back to the Gryffindor common room when she saw someone with blonde hair heading for the Astronomy Tower.  She knew who it was and decided to go follow him.  When she got to the door, she heard Malfoy trying to find some of the constellations.

"Where the hell is the Big Dipper?"  He was getting frustrated.

"What are you doing?" Hermoine interrupted.

"I should ask you the same question."

"I was just wondering why someone would come up here and try to find the constellations."

"Oh, I just like looking at them."

"Can you show me some?"

"Sure."

They spent at least half an hour naming all the stars.

"I've always wanted a star named after me."

Draco looked into Hermoine's eyes.  They started to lean forward to each other and…

"Drakie." Pansy's voice interrupted them and it was coming closer.

"We better go."

"Yeah, I have to get some rest for the play tomorrow."

"Me, too."

Hermoine was just heading out the door when she heard Malfoy mumble something ("I'm falling in love with you")

"Did you say something?" Hermoine asked.

"Um, I just wanted to wish you good luck tomorrow."

"Oh, you too."

"Let's go before Flinch of Pansy sees us."

They left the astronomy tower and headed for their dorms.

A/N:  Sorry if I took so long to update.  I lost interest and plus I haven't been able to go on line.  I have two more chapters on paper right now, but I'm too lazy to type it up.  I'll try to do it during the break.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6:  The Play

"Well this is it," Draco thought to himself.  "It's time."  

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Hermoine?"  Ron asked one of the performers. 

"She's still in the changing room.  She doesn't have to be on till the second half of the play.

"Oh, right.  Good luck."

(The play went on smoothly and went into the second half.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need a drink Joey."

"You promised me Tommy.  No more of your schemes.  You promised me we'd go to Paris." (Pansy is playing this part)

"I'm not gonna sit on my ass and watch all these muggles take over.  Trust me.  This a sure thing."

"That's it.  We are through.  I've had enough of this crap."  She turns around and heads toward the door.  She meets Hermoine, who just walked in wearing a cloak.

"So, you must be the new girl he's hired.  The singer?  You might want some free advice for this dope over here," looking at Draco.  "Stay far away from him.  He's nothing but trouble."  Pansy walked out of the stage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blah, blah, blah……… show goes on………blah, blah, blah

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look, I ain't blaming you.  I ain't asking for forgiveness either."  Hermoine takes off her cloak.  "I just did what I had to do."  Draco looked at her mesmerized.  He was so shocked by her appearance.  She was so beautiful.  Draco suddenly forgot his lines.  He didn't know what to say next.  He was so stunned by how pretty Hermoine was. 

"When you walked out of the rain and into my club, that was just a coincidence, was it?"

"Nothing is a coincidence," Hermoine answered.

"Your face, you look so familiar.  It's like I've seen you in my dream."  
"Tell me about this dream girl."

"Well, I don't remember.  All I know is that you're beautiful."  Everyone was quiet.  That like wasn't part of the play.  Draco couldn't take it anymore.  He had to say it.  He realized what he just said and looked at the side stage for Madam Promfrey's advice.  "The song," she whispered.

"The dream, help me to remember.  Will you sing for me?"

The music went on and Hermoine started signing.  (Malfoy was also stunned by her beautiful voice.)

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
Would you sing to me over and over and  
over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back   
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours   
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

The song ended and when Hermoine sat back down, Draco leaned over and gave her a kiss.  This was not supposed to happen because it got cut.  Hermoine thought it wasn't appropriate and erased that scene.  Draco knew that, but he still did it.

Ron was watching the whole thing.  He got so mad…but he didn't know that Hermoine erased that scene.  He knew that Draco was supposed to kiss her, but the thing that got Ron pissed was that Hermoine looked like she liked it.

The play ended and everyone gave all the performers a round of applause.  Harry and Ginny was at the play, but they didn't see a thing because they were too busy kissing again…and so were Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.  (Eewwwweeee…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A/N:  sorry I haven't been writing.  I have been very busy lately and I sort of lost interest.  I did say I would do it during the break, but I just didn't do it during the winter break.  I got into t.A.T.u. and I didn't feel like writing HP at the moment.  Shout out to all the t.A.T.u. fans out there!!!


	7. chapter 7

A/N:  Hey, sorry I've been taking so long, but I was working on my t.A.T.u. site.  If u wanna see it, just ask.  Thanx to all the people that liked my story. (but, it's not that good)  Don't worry.  The next chapter will probably be up in a week or two.  (tatu is coming back to America!  YEY!!!)

Chapter 7:  Christmas Break

Hermoine's parents were going to be out of town for a meeting, so she couldn't go back home for the break.  Hermoine was the only one from the Gryffindor house that was staying for Christmas break.  Ginny invited Harry to come with her and the rest of the Weasley family to visit her brother in Romania.  Harry couldn't stand being away from Ginny so he said yes without even thinking about Hermoine.  Ron wanted to stay, but he really missed his brother.  He couldn't invite Hermoine because they didn't have enough money.  Ron felt guilty about leaving Hermoine, but he was also worried because the only other person staying over for Christmas break was no other than Draco Malfoy.  

Hermoine didn't mind being left alone.  She wanted to study so that she could get ahead of everyone in all her classes.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Hermoine was getting bored.  She finished all her work is way ahead of everybody.  She decided to go down for breakfast.  When she got there, the headmaster had just finished his food.  He got up and headed back to his office.  Draco was sitting all by himself.  

"Good morning," Hermoine said.

"Hello."  When Draco looked up at her, he was shocked to see Hermoine in her pajamas.  Although she had her robe on, it wasn't fully closed and you could see her in her tank top without any bra on.  Draco thought that it might have been cold because her nipples were pointing out.  

Hermoine saw at what he was looking at and immediately closed her robe.

"Ehem."

"Oh, sorry."  Draco blushed.

"So… what have you been doing the last few days?"

"Nothing much.  I've been sleeping the whole day and I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"Would you like to spend the day with me?  I'm so bored and I want to do something today.  I'll understand if you say no.  I mean I've treated you so badly over the years and…"

"Yes," Hermoine interrupted.  

"I knew you would say no.  Why would you even consider hanging around with me?  I'm such a…"

"DRACO!  I said yes!"

"Huh?"

"I said yes.  Unless you don't want to anymore."

"No, I mean yes.  I mean I want you to."

"Ok then."

"Ok.  I'll meet you down here before lunch."

"Alright."

They both finished their breakfast and went back up to their common rooms to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco took Hermoine to Hogsmead and had a picnic.  Draco prepared some sandwiches and had a blanket set up under one of the trees next to the Arcade Place.  

"What's this?"  Hermoine asked.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out with my lines."

Hermoine opened the present Draco had given her.  "Wow!  This is a book containing most of the spells witches and wizards use."

"Yeah.  There's a potion in there.  All you have to do is put the book under your pillow and drink the potion before you go to sleep everyday.  You'll know every spell in the book in no less than three weeks."

"Cool.  Thanks."

They talked and talked until they finished their food.

"You ready?"  Draco asked.

"Ready for what?"

"Come and find out."  Draco got on his broom and told Hermoine to hop on the back.  

Hermoine hesitated.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Ye… Yes."

"Then lets go."  Draco pulled her on the broom and sped off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at Hogwarts and headed for the Slytherin common room.

"What are we doing here?"  Hermoine asked nervously as they stood in front of the fireplace.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you.  Take my hand."  Hermoine did what she was told. 

Draco took out some floo powder and said "Los Angeles, California."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next moment, they landed at a tattoo parlor. 

"What are we doing here?" 

"My cousin's friend owns this place and we could get a tattoo for half price." 

"Yeah, but why did you take me here?" 

"You said you wanted a tattoo, so I brought you here to get one." 

"Yeah, but..." 

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're chickening out." 

"Of coarse not." 

"If it makes you feel better, I'll get the same one you're getting. That way I'll feel the same pain you're going to get."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.  Now, come on.  Let's do it already before I change my mind."

"Ok.  Hold on.  I have to tell them something before we start."  Hermoine went up to the counter and told them something.

"You ready?"  Hermoine asked when she got back.

"I guess."

"Ok.  This is your last chance to back out."

"Let's just get it over with."

Two people came out of two different rooms and signaled the both of them to come in.

"Stay in here while I get my stuff," one of them said.

Draco got stuck with a guy full of tattoos and piercings all over his body.  Hermoine got a woman who looked really nice and sweet. 

After 30 minutes, Hermoine and Draco came out of the rooms.  Draco looked like he was crying the whole time he was getting the tattoo.  Hermoine looked like she didn't feel anything at all.  She looked so happy and had a big smile on her face.

"That hurt like hell."  Draco had tears forming in his eyes.

"I didn't feel anything at all.  The lady put some spell on me, so that I wouldn't feel any pain.  Didn't that guy do that to you."

"No.  He was also a wizard, but he said I had to take it like a man.  I don't even know what he drew on me cause' I was too busy closing my eyes from all the pain."

Hermoine giggled a bit.  "I told them to draw a lion and a snake making peace with each other.  See.  They're inside the heart."

"You what?"

"One of my goals was to befriend a Dragon…and I have.   Plus no one has to know you got a tattoo.  It'll be our little secret."

Draco was about to say something, but Hermoine interrupted and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"  Draco asked.

"I want to thank you for helping me accomplish some of my goals in so little time."

"Oh… it's nothing."  Draco started blushing.  "  Now that you mentioned it, it kind of looks nice on my arm.  Where did you put yours?"

"Somewhere on my back."

"Can I see it?"

"The only way for you to see it is if I take my shirt off."

"That's fine with me."  Hermoine looked at him.  "I'm kidding," Draco apologized.  "Let's go.  We have to do one more thing before we head back."


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8: Christmas Eve. 

Draco rented a car and drove down the highway. 

"What are we doing?" 

"You'll find out in a few minutes." Draco pulled over and told Hermoine to stand between two lines. 

"Ok…? What am I doing?" 

"This is the border mine between California and Mexico." 

"Uh huh. And…" 

"You're in two countries at the same time!" 

Hermoine realized what was happening and ran up to Draco to hug him. "Oh my god. This was so cool. Thank you." 

"No problem." Draco looked into Hermoine's eyes and… 

"We have to go before Dumbledore finds out." 

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Hermoine let go of Draco and headed for the car. 

Draco drove back to the tattoo place to drop off the car and used the floo powder to go back to Hogwarts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I had a really good time today." Hermoine said as soon as they got back from their trip. 

"Yeah. Me, too… You want to hang out again tomorrow?" 

"Sure. Why not? I mean we shouldn't be alone on Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Fine then. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" 

"No, it's alright." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." 

"Alright, see you tomorrow… Wait.  What's the first thing on your list?"

"I still can't tell you," Hermoine smiled and walked through the portrait.

Draco watched Hermoine leave.  As soon as she left, Draco took out a piece of parchment and a quill.  When he was finished, he told his owl to bring it to the "Adopt a Star Foundation."  Draco went to his dorm and slept like a baby because he was so tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco and Hermoine didn't wake up until lunchtime the next day.  They were both so exhausted.  They saw each other by the stairs on their way to the Great Hall.  Nobody was there, but there was food prepared on one table.  

"I'm stuffed," Draco announced after he put he last fry in his mouth.  

"Yeah.  Me, too."  

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know.  I'm still a little tired."

"So am I.  You want to hang out tonight then?"

"Tonight?  Sure.  Where?"

"Meet me at the astronomy tower at around 9 o'clock.  Maybe we'll have a late dinner there."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, why not?  It's Christmas Eve and we could have a Noche de Buena."

"Ok.  That sounds like a great idea.  Does it have to be formal?"

"Nah.  It's only going to be the two of us anyway.  You can wear your pajamas if you want."

"Ok, well have a pajama party," Hermoine suggested sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure."

"I have to go back up now.  I need some more sleep."

"Me, too.  I'll walk you."

"Alright fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hermoine had enough rest, she got up and took a shower.  She was about to put on a lovely dress, but then remembered that it was a pajama party.

"Oh, darn.  Stupid me.  Oh well.  I guess I'll just have to wear my nightgown.  Should I wear the silky one or the see-through one?"  Hermoine hesitated.  "I know.  I'll just combine both.  I don't know what I'll do without magic.  Thank god for Merlin."  She took out her wand and combined both dresses into one.  The dress was the color of her skin, which made it look like she wasn't wearing anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Draco went up to the Astronomy Tower one hour earlier.  He wanted to prepare something special for Hermoine.  He wanted this night to be special because he was going to tell Hermoine something important.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hermoine got to the tower, she heard some slow music playing.  She saw Draco pouring some wine into two glasses.

"I thought this was going to be a party, not a candle lit dinner.  Is this a date?"

"Maybe..." Draco smiled.  ''No, I just wanted this to be special, since it's Christmas Eve."

''Yeah, sure..."

''Have a seat," Draco offered. 

It was silent throughout dinner.  Draco made some compliments here and there, but they were both feeling awkward for some reason.  After dessert, Draco asked Hermoine if she wanted to dance.  

''I don't know how to."

''Aw, come on.  Please." 

"I might step on you." 

''No you won't." Draco said a spell that Hermoine remembered from the book.  It was a spell to help someone dance like a pro.  

''Why didn't I think of that?" 

''Come on, lets go."

Hermoine got up and started dancing with Draco. 

''It's getting hot in here.  Do you mind if I take off my robe?" 

''No, not at all."

When Hermoine took off her robe, Draco saw what she was wearing and he was shocked.

"Wow.  You look hott."

''Why don't you take yours off?"

''Yeah, but I have no shirt on.  I sleep only with the bottom on."

''That's alright.  I've seen it before anyway. " 

Draco took off his robe. 

 ''You look hott yourself," Hermoine complimented and they started dancing again.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermoine felt like melting.  Her hands were all over his chest with her head resting on it.  She could feel his heart beat.  His skin was so soft.  His abs were as hard as a rock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco felt like he was in paradise.  He could smell her soft hair, which smelled like Pantine-ProV.  Her cheeks and her hands were so soft.  He liked being in that position.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the song, Draco brought up something to Hermoine.

''Did you know Haley's comet is going to pass us in about 30 minutes?" 

"For real? I always wanted to see it."

"Yeah, so have I.  I borrowed this telescope from Dumbledore."  Draco took out this big telescope along with some blankets and two sleeping bags, which he lay down close together.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

''Why?  Are you seducible?"

''No."

''I thought so.  That's why I brought two sleeping bags.  I figured we could sleep here for the night.  The comet might come later than we expect, so I decided to bring sleeping bags, just in case."

''Oh, cool. We're going to sleep under the stars." 

"Yeah. I guess."


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9: First Thing On Her List  

"While were waiting, can you try to find this star?"

''Sure."  Hermoine gets up and looks for the star through the telescope.  ''There it is.  Why did you ask me to go look for this star?" 

''Well, it's yours."

''I adopted it for you. You can name it anything you want."

''Oh, thank you."  Hermoine ran up to Draco and hugged him.  ''I'm going to name it Draco." 

Draco blushed.  "I think we should sit down." 

"You want a drink while we're waiting?" Hermoine offered.

''You have some?" 

"Yeah. Seamus Finnegan finally perfected the spell he was working on.  He's planning on opening a bar after we graduate."  Hermoine hands him a glass of rum.  

A few minutes later Draco sees the comet and tells Hermoine.

''Look. You don't even need a telescope to see it."

''It's so beautiful." 

''You're beautiful."  

Draco looks at Hermoine. Hermoine looks at Draco.  They stare into each other's eyes and lean forward.  They kiss each other passionately.

''What's first thing on your list?"  
"I can't tell you.  It's too embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it.  It's not like you want to sleep with me."  Hermoine's cheeks started turning red.

"Oh.  OHHH."  Draco understood completely what the first thing on her list was.  "Well…I can help you accomplish that."  

Draco starts kissing her.  She kisses him back.  Their tongues push into each other's mouths.

Biting her lips and sucking on them, Draco asked, "Is this your first time?"

Gazing directly into his eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed, Hermoine said, "Yes."  Draco just smiled.  

She clasped her hands behind his head and pressed her nose to his.  Before Draco could kiss her, Hermoine lifted her head, inviting him to nuzzle her neck.  Draco bit gently into her collarbone.  He cupped the side of her face and lifted her head for his kiss.  His tongue played with her lips and her teeth.  Hermoine tried to playfully push him away, but Draco pulled her back.

He placed both her legs around him and started to lift her nightgown off of her.  Draco got up, took out a condom out of his robe and put it on.  ("Wow, he's prepared," thought Hermoine.)

Draco stepped to the edges of the sleeping bags and began to lower his pants from his hips and kicked it aside when they fell on the floor.  Hermoine lay on top of the blankets with only her underwear on, as she watched Draco stand above her.  She examined his gorgeous body, before coming to rest on the bulging area of his underwear.  

As Draco lay down beside her, so weak at the thought of what he was about to do to her, that she could only smile at him invitingly.  Draco pulled her closer to him.  Using his knee, he gently pried her legs apart.  

With her legs slightly parted, Draco slowly removed his last piece of clothing.  Completely naked, he came to rest on top of her body.  Hermoine felt his hands unclasp her bra and remove her panties.  With both of them now naked, Draco positioned the full weight of his body against hers and began to slowly enter her.  As he moved against her, he felt so big and firm.  Since it was her first time, Draco didn't want to hurt her.  He wanted to please her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  Sorry to cut you off, but I have to save some for the other scene.  I couldn't have written this semi-romantic sex scene if it wasn't for the book called "Preconceived Notions" by Robyn Williams.  I took most of these lines from a certain chapter in the book, because I have not yet done this scene in my life for I am too young.  Just a reminder, I am not making any $dinero$ from this story and these characters do not belong to me.  I will take me a while to put up the next chapter because I am running out of ideas.  Just give me a while to look for some good romantic movies, so I can use some of it here.  If any of you would like to recommend any movies, please feel free to write it in the reviews.  


End file.
